Trials and Triva-lations
'Sixteen different contestants have signed up to stay at a summer camp. They then get on two teams, which leads them to the their first challenge. One team won immunity, while the other team had to vote out someone, in the end, the bottom two ended up being two smart guys, but in the very end, the normal one is voted off'. Plot The episode starts off with Chef Hatchet introducing the Season. Explaining how the game works. He says that a hand-ful of teenagers will bunk together, while smashing, crashing, and bashing their way through daily challenges, with one goal in mind. The Million Dollar prize. He states that when the game meets the half-way point the teams will Merge, meaning that it is every camper for themselves. Until, there is two campers left, in which the previously eliminated contestants will vote for the winner. Every day, one team or person wins Immunity, and the losers go to the Elimination Ceremony and vote someone off the game. Chef then says to introduce the cast. Noah is the first to be on the Island. He makes a sarcastic remark, about how the Island is still a Dump. Chef just makes fun of Noah, in which Noah just rolls his eyes, and stands on the other side of the Dock. Chef then introduces Cody, in which Cody was happy to be back. Lindsay soon followed, and was confused to where she is. Noah tells her that she is back on the Crummy Wawankwa Island. Lindsay is still confused to this. Chef Hatchet then introduces Tyler. In which Lindsay looked so happy. Tyler is seen skiing on the back of the Boat, he waves to everyone and shouts out hey. He then slips, and is flung onto the Dock. Cody and Lindsay are seen helping him up. Noah just watches. Chef Hatchet is seen laughing at Tyler's pain. Sky and Scott are seen walking on the Dock. Chef then introduces them. Sky says hi, and says that she is so happy that she can finally meet some of the Best players the game as ever seen. Chef Introduces Leshawna, in which Leshawna is seen still on the Boat, waving to everyone. She got of the Boat and said hey. Everyone else greeted her. Cameron and Gwen soon follow her arrival, and both of them asked if they are once again staying at the Camp. In which Chef nodded. Both look at each other in disgust. Chef then introduces Scarlett and Dawn to the other campers. Scarlett starts talking about how fast the Boat went, and how much more dangerous it can be. Dawn just reads Scarlett's aura, in which she moves back in fright. Dawn goes and stands next to Noah, and says hi. In which Noah replied hey. Dawn then looks at him with big soulful eyes. Chef then introduces Dave to the game. In which made Sky jumpy to the news. Dave gets off the Boat and greets everyone. Everyone hears loud music, approaching, and see's Duncan arriving. Chef then introduces him. He climbed off the Boat and stands next to Dave. Who asked why he had a Mow-Hawk. In which Duncan glared at him. Chef Hatchet then introduces Courtney. Who seen walking on the Dock, greeting everyone. Chef then introduces the last two contestants Samey and Heather. In which everyone looked scared when Heather was called out. Heather just glares at the other campers. Chef Hatchet is shown by the Cabins, with everyone in front of him. He says that if he calls out a name, they must go and stand on the Green Mat. He calls out Dawn, Gwen, Heather, Lindsay, Noah, Samey, Scarlett, and Tyler's names. In which they all went to stand on the Green Mat. Chef then declared that they will now be hence known as the Screaming Ducks. Noah complained that he doesn't want to be on a team with an Aura-Whisperer, a Jock Wannabe, and Dumb Blonde. Chef Hatchet then shouts at Noah saying too bad. Noah just sighs. Tyler is seen in the Confessional stated that he is here to win this time. He also says that he needs to get an alliance to make it far. He then asks but who? Chef Hatchet then says that the rest of the players must go and stand on the Red Mat. He reads out Cameron, Cody, Leshawna, Duncan, Dave, Courtney, Scott, and Sky's names. They all went and stood on the Red Mat. Chef declared that their name will be now the Killer Beavers. Cody says that he likes the name of their team. In which Dave agrees. Chef Hatchet then says that they all need to go and get their Bunks, before the challenge begins. In which Tyler was excited for. Heather and Gwen are seen bumping into each other when they walk into their Cabin. Heather then starts to complain saying that she hates Gwen. Gwen then replies saying that she never wanted to be put on a Team with her on it. Gwen is seen in the Confessional complaining about how Heather is the worst person to have on a team, and in a Cabin. Lindsay, Dawn, and Samey are seen walking in after, talking to each other and laughing. Scarlett is seen soon following them. Heather just stares at them all, with an annoyed look on her face. Gwen decided to share a Bunk with Dawn, while Lindsay and Samey share a Bunk. Heather was happy that she doesn't have to share her Bunk with any of the Losers on her team. Dawn reads Heather's Aura, and states that Heather was an only Child. And that she was fat and pimply once, which is making her so mean. Heather just looks at her in shock. Heather then states in the Confessional that Dawn needs to go soon. Noah and Tyler are seen talking to each other in the Cabin. Tyler is telling Noah how they must Merge, since they never had. Noah agrees to this. Tyler then says that they need to create an alliance, if they want to reach that goal. Noah agrees to the alliance, and states they need more people in the alliance. Tyler says that he can get Lindsay and Gwen on our side. Noah then says that he can try and get Heather and Scarlett as two extras to the alliance. Tyler agrees to this. Noah is seen in the Confessional shocked at how smart Tyler has become. The scene switches to the other teams Cabin, on the girls side. Sky, Courtney and Leshawna are seen walking into the Cabin. Leshawna states that she never missed this place. Courtney agreed to this. Sky says that it is better than sleeping on a Rock Hard Cave. Courtney then agree to this, She then introduces herself to Sky. Leshawna did the same thing. Sky is seen in the Confessional that everyone seems to be very nice and kind. Dave is seen walking into the Boys side of the Cabin, and greets everyone in there. Dave instantly asks for an alliance loudly. In which everyone was annoyed by. Duncan quickly shushed Dave, and said that he needs to be quieter if he wants an alliance. Dave nods. Cameron, Cody, Scott, and Duncan are seen in the Confessional separately saying that they aren't going to aline with Dave at all. Everyone was interrupted by Chef demanding everyone to meet at the Beach for the Challenge. He also demands them to run. Tyler, Sky, and Courtney are seen running out of their Cabins first, and racing each other to the Beach. When all the contestants reached the Beach, Chef was waiting impatiently for all the rest. Heather came in last, in which Chef started to growl at her. In which she replies saying that she does not run. Chef got even more angrier, but before he burst-ed out, Cameron stopped him asking what the challenge is. Tyler agreed, as he wants to compete in it. Chef just glares at the both of them. Chef walks over to the water, and starts to explain the challenge. He says that the contestants must answer trivia questions on the History of Total Drama. Everyone looked at him like it was a piece of cake. Scott then says that the challenge is so easy, and that at least there is nothing dangerous. Chef then says that there is more to the challenge now. In which everyone moaned at Scott. Chef added to the challenge that if they got the question wrong, or lost the round to the other challenge, Fang will be released and will attack that team. Fang is then seen jumping out of the water, and staring at Scott. Scott then runs away, and hides behind Duncan. Tyler is confused to why Scott is afraid of Fang. In which Dawn explains to him what happened. Tyler then understands. Chef asks the first question in which Noah instantly answered it right away. Everyone was shocked that Noah was participating, and actually got it first. Chef gives the first point to the Screaming Ducks. He then releases Fang to go and attack the Killer Beavers, in which they all started running away from Fang. Fang catches Scott, in which Scott trips over. Duncan stops running, and starts laughing at Scott. Scott then yells out in pain, in which Duncan sighed and went to go help him up. Scott thanks him after. Duncan says no problem, and they go back to the challenge. When they reached the Beach, Tyler asked if they were okay. In which everyone on the Killer Beavers said that they were fine. In the next few rounds, only Noah and Tyler scored points for the Screaming Ducks. In which Fang is released to attack the Killer Beavers. After a while, Tyler is seen in the Confessional feeling bad for the other team. Back at the challenge, Dave started to get frustrated at Tyler and Cameron. Dave states in the Confessional that Tyler sucks, and is weird that he keeps asking if his team is okay. Dave also states that Cameron is just annoying as Cameron is hanging out with Sky too much. Which Dave doesn't like. Cameron and Sky are talking strategy for the challenge and game. In which Dave barges in saying that Sky shouldn't trust Cameron, and should vote him off. Both Cameron and Sky get furious at Dave. Dave see's this and asks for an alliance with other members. In which they decline. Dave starts to panic. In the end, the Screaming Ducks won the challenge, and the Killer Beavers were sent to the Elimination Ceremony. Before the Ceremony, Tyler is seen talking to Gwen and Lindsay about being in an alliance with him and Noah. Lindsay agrees, and Gwen nods. Tyler then tells Gwen that they are getting Heather on their alliance as well. In which Gwen looked mad, she asked why. Tyler explained that, they need more people, and that if we lose and its just them with Heather and Scarlett left. They can easily eliminate Heather and Scarlett off. Gwen then agrees to this. At the Elimination Ceremony, Dave tries one last try to get Sky to vote out Cameron with him. She gets mad at him again, and told him to get lost. She said would never vote out her best friend in the game. Dave just looks down, and walks to the Ceremony by himself. Sky states in the Confessional that she does feel bad for Dave after she growled at him. She also states that she is super annoyed by him. Sky gets Cameron, Cody, Courtney, Duncan, and Scott in an alliance to vote out Dave. They all agree, and vote him off. At the Elimination Ceremony, Cameron and Dave ended up in the Bottom 2. Both were shocked and scared. Chef declares that Cameron is safe, and throws the last Marshmallow at Cameron. Cameron is seen very happy when he was deemed safe. Dave stands up in disspointment, and walks off to the Dock of Shame. Chef then introduces the new Elimination exit, called the Arrow of Shame. Dave and everyone was amazed by it. Dave got in, and said his good-byes to everyone. Tyler is seen waving bye to him, in which Dave said to Tyler to get lost, in which Chef pulled the lever and Dave was shot into the sky. Elimination Ceremony Still in the Running Cast Trivia *This roleplay lasts 38 minutes. *Fang appears in this episode. Gallery S1 dave bw.png Birdswithcamera.png|One of Millions of Cameras on the Island. Its_Noah.png|Noah arrives on the Island. Cody_and_Chris.png|Cody is happy to be here. Its_Lindsay.png|Lindsay arrives. Its_Tyler.png|Upon his arrival, Tyler tries to prove he has athletic skills... Poor_Tyler.png|... which totally fails. Its_Sky_and_Scott.png|Chris introduces Sky and Scott. Queen_Leshawna.png|LeShawna says hi to everyone. Its_Cameron_and_Gwen.png|Cameron and Gwen are shocked at the living conditions. Scarlett & Dawns Here.png|Scarlett and Dawn arrive on the Island. Its_Dave.png|Dave arrives on the Island. Duncans_here.png|Duncan has arrived on the Island! DuncanPierceNoah.PNG|Duncan and Noah interact. Queen_Courtney.png|Courtney is happy to meet everyone. Sameys_and_Heather_Heres.png|Samey and Heather arrive on the Island. ScreamingDucksFormed.png|The Screaming Ducks are formed. KillerBeaversAreFormed.png|The Killer Beavers are formed. GHconflict.PNG|Heather and Gwen enter their cabin side. ChefExplainingFirstChallenge.png|Chef explaining the First challenge to the campers and introduces... FANGISBACK!.png|...FANG! Heroes vs Villains (6).png|Lindsay is happy to have Heather on her team. NoahandTylerWinAPointfortheirTeam.png|Noah and Tyler score two points for their team. FangIsAttackingTheKillerBeavers.png|Fang is attacking the Killer Beavers after they got a question wrong. Up,_Up_And_Away_In_My_Pitiful_Balloon_(2).png|Fang catches Scott. DuncanLaughAtDJ.png|Duncan is seen laughing at Scott's pain. But... But_still_helpful.png|...Duncan helps Scott up. ScreamingGophersWonFirstChallenge.png|The Screaming Ducks win the first challenge! SkyRejectDave2.png|Sky getting mad at Dave before Elimination. ScreamingDucksPeanut1.png|Screaming Ducks at the Peanut Gallery. KillerBeaversElimination.png|The Killer Beavers' at the first elimination ceremony. SafeSky.png|Sky is Deemed Safe. ScottandCourtneyGetsMallows.png|Courtney and Scott are Deemed Safe. CodyGetsHisFirstMallow.png|Cody is Deemed Safe. LeShawnaGetsAMallow.png|LeShawna is Deemed Safe. DuncanGetsHisFirstMallow.png|Duncan is Deemed Safe. DaveandCameroninBottom2.png|Cameron is deemed safe and Dave is eliminated. DaveisEliminated.png|The remaining Killer Beavers watch as Dave is eliminated by the Arrow of Shame. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Season premieres Category:Total Drama Roleplay Season 1 Category:Non-Merged Episodes Category:Total Drama Returns to the Island